


No Time Like Now

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2021 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Saeko is a Flirt, Timeskip Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: While watching Karasuno's pride and joy take the Olympic court, Miwa falls into Tanaka Saeko's orbit.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	No Time Like Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



> kiss prompt: following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck

The gym is brimming with people, and for a moment, Miwa considers ducking out. While not as awkward and socially inept as her brother, crowds have never been her thing. It’s one of the reasons why cosmetology appeals to her: one client at a time and a personal bubble around them. 

However, her brother is why she’s here, and for Tobio, she can stick this out.

She has never been to Karasuno High School before, but as her brother’s high school, the place where he had gained a sense of self and teamwork, it holds a special place in her heart. And now she’s there to watch alongside Tobio’s former teammates and friends while her brother takes the court as an Olympian. 

Shouyou-kun is there, too, but Miwa’s eyes will be for her tall hulk of a sibling, a gangly mess of limbs that has grown into broad shoulders and an almost daunting height. She’s tall for a woman at 175cm; Tobio dwarfs her by a quarter of a meter.

The pre-show airing in Japan only, outlining the players’ carefully cultivated biographies comes to an end, and the countdown to the match begins. Most of the boys sit on the floor right in front of the projector broadcasting on the broad white drop cloth hanging over the wall mats. Miwa settles on one of the folding chairs and pretends she can breathe normally as the telecasters try to do justice to the historical significance of Japan making the gold medal game for the first time in decades while on their home soil.

Next to her sits a leather clad woman around her own age, with short blonde hair and a lingering smile. When the program cuts out to commercial, Miwa turns and extends a hand. “Hello. I’m Kageyama Miwa.”

“Tanaka Saeko.” Saeko shakes Miwa’s hand and beams. “I assume Tobio-kun is your brother. You two look a lot alike.”

Miwa nods. “Yes, Tobio is my little brother.” Her eyes drift over to the flock of twenty-something Karasuno alumni jockeying for a closer view of the screen like they’re six instead of twenty-six. “So, which one of these monkeys are yours?”

“Over there.” She points toward a boisterous man clinging to a beautiful young woman around his age. “The one embarrassing his wife.”

“Tanaka,” Miwa mutters under her breath before she places the name. “Isn’t he the one who talked Tobio into getting an undercut his second year?”

Saeko rolls her eyes. “Yeah, that’s him. He decided to grow his hair out, but he missed playing with the peach fuzz. Tobio-kun was the only one who bought his line about solidarity and brotherhood or some dumb shit like that.”

With a sigh, Miwa chuckles. “I’m glad he had friends like that to talk him into the questionable decisions people that age are supposed to make. I always worried about that, but this was the perfect place for him.”

“This has always been a great place for the not-so-average sort.” Saeko points out a man around their age with shaggy black hair and dark circles under his eyes in the midst of the rest of the guys, watching the screen with wide eyes even if it’s only a sports drink commercial. “That’s the Little Giant. He’s Shouyou’s hero, and I might have a bit of a crush on him in high school.” 

Miwa studies the man, who looks like he hasn’t slept in a week and whose hands are littered with black smudges. He doesn’t look like a volleyball prodigy, but after years of listening to people spill their deepest inner selves to her the way they wouldn’t with anyone else, she is well aware that nothing can be judged accurately on the surface alone.

The match starts and the gym drops into silence, but every commercial break, Saeko chimes in with more amusing anecdotes of their brothers interacting over the two years they had been teammates. 

The match winds up to a crescendo, a thrilling five set deuce between Japan and Brazil, a long-reigning powerhouse. The last ball slaps the floor for the last point, and Hinata Shouyou launches himself into Tobio’s arms, both of them in tears as their team piles around them in victory.

Miwa blinks back tears of her own, each breath shaking at the reality of it. Her brother isn’t just one of the best volleyball players in Japan; he’s one of the best in the entire world.

“You must be so proud of your nii-chan,” Saeko says, grinning while she dabs away the moisture from Miwa’s cheeks. “I know I am.”

She gives Saeko a watery smile. “He loves playing so much, but he’s never happier than when he gets to play with his friends.”

“Ah.” Saeko pats the back of Miwa’s hand. “Wins like that don’t come with medals, but they’re worth a lot more.” Leaning in close to Miwa’s ear, she whispers, “You wanna bail? The chest-bumping is about to start.”

Glancing around the room full of mostly-strangers, Miwa nods. “If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Saeko stands and brandishes an arm for Miwa to take. “Follow me. Saeko-san will take care of you.”

As much as Tobio towers over Miwa, Miwa looms over Saeko in kind. Yet she takes Saeko’s proffered arm and follows her out onto the school grounds, abandoned on a Saturday evening. Even if there had been school, it would have been canceled for one of Japan’s rare gold medal events.

Saeko leads them to a far corner of the grounds, where a copse of cypress trees shades a circle of benches. Taking the cleanest looking one, Saeko finishes dabbing away the tracks of raw emotion still glittering on Miwa’s cheeks. “There, that’s better. Nothing worse than trying to play it cool with raccoon face.”

Miwa chuckles, a crooked smile quirking up at the corner of her mouth. “Waterproof definitely isn’t foolproof. I appreciate it.”

Saeko takes a seat right next to Miwa, an arm thrown over the back of the bench and studies Miwa’s face. “So, what’s your story, Miwa-chan? What do angels such as yourself do when they come to earth?”

Miwa’s eyes bulge as she takes in the words. “I, um . . . that is, I —” Face growing hot, she averts her gaze. “I’m a cosmetologist. I actually quit volleyball in high school because I didn’t want to cut off all my hair.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Her fingers slipping down the length of Miwa’s long hair, Saeko’s tongue darts out to swipe over her lower lip. “Might even be illegal.”

“I doubt it,” Miwa rasps, shivering when Saeko’s thumb brushes her temple. “What about you?”

“Me?” Patting her leather-clad thigh of her capris, Saeko says, “I work in a motorcycle shop. I like the aesthetic of black leather.”

Miwa stares at Saeko’s thigh, swallowing the urge to touch where Saeko had. “So do I,” she blurted before slapping a hand over her eyes. “I can’t believe I said that.”

A wolfish smile blooms on Saeko’s face. “At least now I know you’re interested.” 

Nodding, Miwa doesn’t reply; she couldn’t if she tried. Her mouth is dry and her words are all lodged in her throat. The only cognitive thought her brain can be relied upon to do is mull over the realization that Tanaka Saeko, her opposite in so many ways, is flirting with her.

Saeko reaches up and strums Miwa-s bottom lip and presses a kiss to that fingertip in kind. “Something to tide me over until you remember how to talk.” Turning forward once again, Saeko slouches against the back of the bench, hands cushioning her head while she takes in a pair of squirrels chasing each other in the branches of a nearby tree.

“Saeko?” Miwa whispers, the name new and tart on her tongue. Saeko looks her way and quirks a brow. Miwa takes a long, shuddering breath. “What brand of lipstick do you use?”

“Majorica Majorca.” Leaning closer to Miwa, Saeko murmurs, “Why do you ask?”

Miwa’s gaze rakes down the length of Saeko’s body, lingering far too long at her generous chest. Oh, yeah, she is definitely into this. “I need to know how to fix mine later,” she blurts before lurching forward and pressing her lips to Saeko’s.

Saeko’s mouth comes to life against Miwa’s, and so do her hands. A firm but gentle grip slides up Miwa’s jaw and fingers thrust into her hair until they drift down to the nape to tug them closer together.

They reel apart, Miwa’s attention glued to Saeko’s swollen lips and pink cheeks. Even after a knee-weakening kiss, all she wants to do is steal another one.

Saeko smirks and waggles her brows. “You know, Miwa-chan, these lips aren’t gonna kiss themselves.”

“Right.” Impulse engulfs her, and Miwa tugs Saeko’s slight form onto her lap and feathers their lips together once again. Leather-clad legs clench around her thighs, and Miwa’s kisses trail down the soft pale column of Saeko’s throat.

At the hollow of Saeko’s shoulder blade, Miwa nips at the silken flesh until Saeko squirms. Warm hands slide up the back of her blouse in response, drawing a whimper from Miwa that Saeko’s skin greedily absorbs.

It takes every scrap of willpower Miwa possesses to tear herself away. Panting, she closes her eyes and leans back against the bench. “I don’t even know what’s happening right now,” she wheezes. “I swear I don’t usually try to get into a girl’s pants before the first date.”

Saeko’s arms drape over Miwa’s shoulders and she purrs, “So does that mean we can keep going, or do we have to do the date thing first?”

“I —” Miwa swallows hard and groans. “How far are we going?”

Listing forward to brush her lips against Miwa’s ear, Saeko’s tongue darts out to trace the lobe. Her breath hot yet still eliciting a shiver from Miwa, she says, “Wherever you want, sweetheart.”

Closing her eyes, Miwa scrapes together her scrambled thoughts while she forces her breaths into an even, more sedate cadence. Finally, she answers, “Can I buy you dinner?”

“Hell yeah you can, Miwa-chan.” Saeko pecks a chaste kiss to Miwa’s cheek. “Whatever makes ya happy, gorgeous.”

Miwa’s whole face reddens, but it does so around a soft smile. “No time like now.”

Saeko steals a quick kiss before she echoes, “No time like now.”

They take a moment to touch up each other’s makeup before they walk hand in hand to Saeko’s motorcycle and race off into something new and breathtaking.


End file.
